Illogical, Unbelievable, and Yet He's There
by Lady Valkyria
Summary: Meet Charlotte Hayes, just your typical History Teacher in London. She decides to read about her late Great Grandmother's journals about the mystery man and the toy that was left behind. Who is this man? Will Charlotte believe it? 10th/11th x OC


**Unlogical, Unbelievable, and Yet He's There. (Doctor Who Romance)**

**Full Name: Charlotte Caroline Hayes**

**Aliases/Nicknames: Charley, Lottie, Carol, Carebear, Carrie, Caroline.  
>Date of Birth: February 5th, 1990<br>Age: 22  
>Gender: Female<br>Height: 5"8  
>Weight: 145 lbs<br>Eye Color: Emerald Green  
>Hair Color: Chocolate Brown<br>Hair Style: Long, wavy, sometimes curls at the bottom. During work or when reading tends to have it in a pony tail or a bun.  
>Body Type: Slender<br>Distinguishing Features: Her emerald green eyes.  
>Race: Human<br>Ethnic Group: English  
>Place of Birth: London<br>Current Residence: London  
>Religion: Christian<strong>

**Years of Schooling: Graduated, and went through college.  
>Skills, Talents and Abilities: Sings to herself in boredom, reads, and loves to research about History.<strong>

**Areas of Expertise: History, and proper English.  
>Occupation: History Teacher and Detective (3rd Year teaching)<br>Short Term Goals: Reading her Great Grandmother's journals.**

**Long Term Goals: Finding out about her birth parents.**

**Short Term Needs: Reading, Teaching, investigating.**

**Long Term Needs: Love & Truth.**

**Introvert/Extrovert: Extrovert most of the time, except sometimes when she stays home to read.  
>Personality: She's very sweet, thoughtful, funny, and caring. But she will speak her mind when she finds it necessary. She can be very smart and it is also what leads her to several fights.<br>Quirks: She can be too curious about certain stuff and can be very stubborn.**

**IQ: 139  
>Temperament: Her temper isn't bad unless you cross her.<br>Method of Handling Anger: Takes deep breaths, mumbles about happy thoughts and sometime just hits any unanimated objects nearest her.  
>Admirable Traits: Kindness, beauty, eyes, sweet, smart, thoughtful<strong>

**Negative Traits: Stubbornness, Attitude, Temper, And Curiosity.**

**Bad Habits/Vice: Biting her pens, sometimes throwing her pen in the air and catching it unconsciously. (Does it to the sonic screwdriver several times.)**

**Pet Peeves: Rude arrogant people.**

**Things That Embarrass: When men are too close in her face, her undergarments in the hand of a certain Doctor.**

**Most Painful Memories: Mainly her grandmother's death, especially at her funeral. Charlotte and her grandma were extremely close now she is more reserved to herself and barely talks with anyone.**

**Criminal Record: None**

**Income: £22, 338,338**

**Sense of Humor: Very humorous and loves jokes, but knows when it's time to be serious.**

**Phobias: Spiders, Insects.**

**Hobbies: Reading, Exploring, Traveling, Drawing.**

**Interests: Kids, History, traveling, and reading.**

**Favorite Pastimes: Reading, Teaching**

**Pets: No Pets**

**Drinks: Root Beer  
>Favorite Meal: Sushi, Fish and Chips.<br>Favorite Book: A lot of books.  
>Sexuality: Likes men. Especially a certain Doctor ;D<br>Favorite Outfit: Skirt and Simple Shirt. Sometime shorts or jeans.  
>Accent: British<strong>

****Philosophy on Life: "Live life to its fullest!"****

****Home: An apartment.****

****Car: Doesn't own a car. She prefers walking or catching a bus.****

**Chapter One**

_**The day we first met… why I remember as if it were yesterday. **_

**I sipped my cup of tea as I read the daily paper. There was absolutely nothing interesting, and that's when a knock came to my door. I stood up from my chair, and walked over to the door. I opened it, which no one stood before me. As I was about to close the door, I spotted a small parcel on my doorstep. I picked it up, examining its exterior packaging before closing the door. **

**I sat down at the table, and opened the parcel carefully. It was a shoebox, and I moved the lid. I found inside it, several journals and a weird toy. I found a letter with my name on it, "Odd…" I opened the letter, and read its contents carefully,**

"**Dearest Charlotte,**

** If you have received this letter, it means that I have passed away. Your great grandmother left this to me and now it is my turn to leave this to you. It is filled with your great grandmother's journals about this mystery man she had fallen for years ago. There is a particular item in this box, an important item, which you must keep safe. Hopefully the mystery man will come for it. The journals will explain why we have it in the first place. Please believe the journal; your great grandmother wanted you to see these books. Remember sweetie, granny will always love you. **

** Sincerely, your grandma Abby."**

**I saw the tear drops on the paper, as I sniffed. I truly did love my grandmother. We were extremely close; I set the letter down to wipe my eyes. I mumbled to myself, clearly upset, "E-Even though… I'm not related to her… she still treated me as if I was her blood. I love you granny… I-I miss you so much…" I finished crying for now, and looked back in the box. **

**I picked up one of the journals, flipping through the pages. Immediately dust hit my face, and I choked on it dropping the box with the journal. I fanned away the dust with my hand, still coughing and muttered, "*coughs* Bloody hell… no one has touched those books in years! *coughs*" I picked up the journal again; this time prepared for the dust and began to read the diary of my late great grandmother.**

_** January 17, 1924,**_

_**The winter was extremely cold. I remember hearing sounds of swooshing.**_

"_**Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh." **_

_**I kept hearing it until it stopped. It was snowing outside of course, and I left home to hunt for food while mummy prepared the fire to keep my brother and sister warm. I was the oldest of our family, since I was only 12. I left the comfort of our home and went into the woods. **_

_**Upon finding and killing a few rabbits, I found myself in front of a blue shaped box. I managed to make out the words on it, "Public Police Call Box." Weird, I never heard of such a thing before. I touched it but when I went to pull at the door, it was locked. I turned to leave, taking my dead rabbits with me when I heard a voice speak behind me, **_

"_**Excuse me miss! Do you happen to know where the nearest village is?" **_

_**I turned around finding myself face to face with a handsome man. He wore such weird clothing, and some odd shoes. His eyes were kind of… googly with his hair up, light brown hair. I must say, he was extremely handsome. I once again heard his voice, **_

"_**Hello? Are you there? Little girl?" **_

_**I huffed, snapping out of my trance and crossed my arms, **_

"_**Little girl? I have you know I am no little girl. I am twelve years old and I am the eldest of my family. Besides this 'little girl' has a name. It is Caroline Hayes! Also last time I checked, you have yet to inform me of your name sir!" **_

_**The man laughed at my response and spoke, **_

"_**How right you are! I am the Doctor." I interrupted him, "Doctor? Doctor who?" **_

_**He just said, **_

"_**Just the Doctor. Now! Little Miss Caroline! Please, tell me where the nearest village is?" **_

_**I tried to debate on what I should tell the Doctor but instead I answered him, **_

"_**The nearest village is a few miles away. You won't get there on foot and especially in this weather any time soon. Come. I'll take you to my home, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind the extra company." **_

_**The Doctor smiled at me and took one of the rabbits, "Well I assume this is dinner, let me help you Miss Caroline." I nodded and walked ahead of him, guiding him back home. I opened the door, allowing the Doctor to enter the room, looking at the surroundings. I called to my mother, as she tried to keep my siblings warm, **_

"_**Mummy… I found this man wandering the woods. He was wondering if he could stay until the weather calms down."**_

_**Mummy looked at me and then at the Doctor, she smiled at him and patted a seat next to her. "Come sit by the fire, sir. Another mouth to feed should be no problem! You are lucky you ran into Caroline when you did!"**_

**Immediately I was interrupted by several knocks at my door. I grumbled at the door, debating whether or not to open it but the knocks kept coming. I reluctantly set the book down, and before I headed towards the door, I grabbed the toy putting it in my pocket.**

**I walked towards the door, grabbing a broom and asked, "Who is it?" That's when a quirky, comical, and handsome voice returned to me, "Ah! Good! Someone is there! You see, I'm looking for Miss Caroline! Is she there?" **

**I cracked the door open slowly, and looked at the man. Unconsciously, I said what my mind leads me to believe, "The Doctor…" He smiled at me, glad that I knew who he was, "Yes that is me! Now where is Caroline?"**

**Chapter Two**

**I stared at the Doctor in disbelief, there was no way he existed and yet here he was at my door. I didn't even realize that I allowed him inside my house, what in the world am I thinking, letting a stranger into my house?! He looked around my house for a few moments and then focused back on me, he asked again. "So, where is Caroline? She has something of mine and I'd like it back."**

**I snapped out of my trance and stared at him seriously, "She's not here." The Doctor frowned and replied, "Oh? When will she be back?" I shook my head and replied to him, getting annoyed by him. "She isn't coming back. She doesn't live here." The Doctor frowned again and said, "Oh then could I have her new address?" I internally slapped myself, and yelled at him while clenching my fists, "LOOK! Caroline Hayes is my GREAT Grandmother! She died years ago!"**

**The Doctor frowned and apologized quietly, "I-I'm sorry… Caroline, it appears that I returned too late." He was still sad when I walked towards him, I held out my hand towards him for a shake, "My name is Charlotte Hayes. Now answer me this, what is your name, because I really do not believe that "The Doctor" is just your name alone." The Doctor chuckled, "Just the Doctor. It's very nice to meet you Charlotte. Well since Caroline has passed on, I guess I shall be going. It doesn't look like you have what I am looking for."**

**I stared at him questionably, and asked, "What are you looking for?" He met my eyes and stated, "Well it's this thing called the Sonic Screwdriver, it has blue tip and when you press a button it can do all sorts of things." I clenched on the toy in my pocket, biting my lip and debating whether or not to show him it. This toy had to be it, and finally I pulled it out of my pocket. "You mean this?" The moment he saw the toy in my hand, his eyes sparkled and a huge grin came to his lips. "YES! My sonic screwdriver! She did give it to you! Well I'll be taking it now, thank you so much Charlotte." **

**Before he could reach it and snatch it from me, I pulled it close to me. I stared at him and asked, "How can I trust you? For all I know you could be a raving lunatic that read my Great Grandmother's journals… Besides, if you really are the 'Doctor'… Wouldn't you have a time machine of some sorts?" The Doctor's lips grew into a larger grin and he stated, "Well! I am the Doctor! Besides, I do have a time machine. It is in my ship the Tardis. Let me show you, in exchange you must return me my screwdriver." **

**I nodded, and picked up the shoebox with the screwdriver inside. I held it close as the Doctor led me outside. The moment my emerald eyes landed on the blue Police Box my jaw dropped. The Doctor stood by the doors, and pulled out a small key, unlocking it. He stepped aside to allow me to see the inside. I stepped inside quickly, and spun around in amazement of the beauty of this. I quickly ran outside and walked around the blue box.**

**I was truly baffled, this defied logic and I returned inside amazed by how huge the inside was. I muttered, "This is… illogical, unbelievable and yet… here I am standing in the middle of it all! My Great Grandmother's stories were true… Everything she used to tell me about you. I thought they were just stories but… they weren't." The Doctor stood by my side and smiled at me, "It truly is beautiful. Did you say that she used to tell stories about me?" I nodded unconsciously and returned to the shoebox, pulling out the sonic screwdriver.**


End file.
